


Day 39: Weirdmaggedon Pt. 2

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [40]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel sipped her tea, giggling at the taste of sour raspberry. She sipped again and hummed at the soft flavor of green tea. The third sip brought another giggle at cotton candy.

This world surprised her at every turn. Seriously, flavor-changing tea? She’d never even considered how fun it could be. Whenever she felt tired of the pastels and cheerful talking animals, there was some new and unexpected experience to capture her attention.

 

It was something she’d needed so badly after the devastating revelation that Dipper would be staying in Gravity Falls. While it did hurt to lose him, ironically the worst part of it was the very fact that it hurt so bad at all. Even the closest of siblings didn’t hurt that bad when they split up, the Mystery Twins shouldn’t be an exception. No, this level of pain spoke of something much deeper than typical sibling love. What was she supposed to make of that?

There had been that one time she kissed him a half-year ago. She’d been so sad after yet another failed relationship and he comforted her as he always did. As she fell to exhaustion, she kissed him without thinking. The next morning she was so embarrassed that she feigned ignorance of any odd happenings the previous night.

Dipper didn’t bring it up either, so Mabel wondered if it had happened at all. It couldn’t have, because he’d kissed back, and there was no way he would do that. It was troubling how much she realized she wanted it to have been a real thing.

Troubling, but enthralling. She wanted to spend more and more time with him. Every moment felt warmer than the last and she started questioning if this really was a new thing or if it was something that had been there for years, buried under fear of societal taboos.

Dipper began withdrawing from her, though. He seemed uncomfortable, and Mabel grew scared that maybe she was coming on too strong. “Coming on too strong”? Man, she was even starting to think of him the same way as other boys she tried dating. She felt guilty about that. Was she damaging their friendship with her thoughts?

Then she heard his acceptance of Ford’s offer. Her heart fell so fast her ears popped from the emotional pressure change. He must have caught on. He must have been so weirded out that he wanted to be away from her. She spiralled out of control into a sobbing mess.

By the time he returned to the Shack, all she had left was dry anger. Her sadness had been exhausted, but she still felt like shit and the negativity expressed itself the only way it could. Screaming accusations of abandoning her, she instantly regretted it at his distraught and confused face. Mabel ran, flight overcoming fight in this emotional conflict. She grabbed her backpack on the way out. There was always her emergency candy to cheer her up a bit.

In retrospect, she should have found it odd that Blendin would show up immediately after she realized she grabbed the wrong bag. But his offer to turn back time and change how things had gone was too enticing. Maybe she could correct how she felt about him. Make it so she wasn’t such a weirdo that she scared off her favorite person in the world.

The next thing she knew, she was here, a perfect world. Mabel wasn’t stupid. She knew it was fake. And really, all the flashy colors, the sweets, the everlasting fun wasn’t what made her reluctant to confront the falsity and break free from this prison.

It was Dippy Fresh. A comical representation of her brother who was impossible to take seriously. He had all of Dipper’s affection, but it was expressed so ridiculously that it could only be seen as platonic. While Dipper was technically a ‘younger brother’, this version felt more like what people usually mean when they say that. It was like some kind of association therapy, close enough to the real thing that it could change how she viewed him bit by bit. Mabel could stay here until Dippy Fresh killed her feelings off, then she’d escape.

It wasn’t long after she formulated that plan, though, that Dippy Fresh got a bit more touchy-feely. Mabel started a tickle fight just like they’d had when they were kids, but after she was winning and leaning over him, his hands stopped fighting and fell to her lower back. A subtle smirk appeared on his face while he gently caressed her just how she always wanted. She blushed brightly and pulled away, stammering out an excuse as if she needed to explain herself to the doppelganger.

Dippy Fresh was becoming less and less of a way out. His disarming nature belied his ability to give her what she desperately wanted from her brother, but knew she could never have. He never went too far, just enough to tease her emotions. To say, “You can only have this here,” despite no spoken words.

It was torture of the most devious kind. Mabel’s heart twisted from how wonderful it felt to be with him like this, fake as it was, and the knowledge that she could never experience it outside of this world. She couldn’t tell if she was happy or depressed. Probably a muddle of the two. Just perfect to leave her confused and indecisive.

There was no real concept of time in this place. It was day when she wasn’t sleepy, and night when she was. It felt like weeks of this passed, but who could tell? She was getting so tired of it all, her will to fight draining with every new encounter. Perhaps she should just give in and stay here forever.

“Mabel!”

She was sitting by her favorite river to try and take her mind off things, absent-mindedly sketching a picture in the dirt. Mabel didn’t want to look up from her art. She wasn’t in the mood for Dippy Fresh. Or apparently she was, since he was here. She might be losing her mind.

“Mabel!” he set his hands on her shoulders, squeezing a bit rougher than normal. He’d done that a few times before, though.

She came out of her dejected reverie when he violently shook her. “Mabel! It’s me, Dipper!”

She was now irritated with him. In fact, she was irritated that she was irritated. It was some new trick to throw her off-balance, to make her lower her guard so he could slip in to torment her.

“Piss off! I’m not in the mood for this bullshit!” she yelled, shrugging out of his grip without looking.

“Mabel? We’re… we’re going to get you out of here?”

Ah, so that was today’s game. A wounded lamb, trying to help only for angry Mabel to injure him. Then he needs someone to mother him back to health…

“I said fuck off! I’m tired of all this. I won’t try to escape anymore…”

Was this what it had finally taken to break her will? Just the very idea that he’d save her? She’d imagined it in her head before, but this was the first time the prison had gone so far as to turn it on her.

“Mabel. It’s me… Dipper…” He hugged her from behind. She was about to try and fight him off, but it felt… different.

She spun in his arms and hugged him back, feeling him tighten his grip around her. Yeah, it was definitely different. She’d hugged him 100,000 times in her life, and Dippy Fresh could imitate every one of those 100,000 hugs because he knew what she knew. But only Dipper could give her hug #100,001.

“Oh my gosh, Dipper, it’s really you…”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, stroking her hair.

Mabel nuzzled into him, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, I was going crazy, I love you so much, I didn’t know how much longer I could last, I’m so happy to see you, I love you, I missed you, thank you, thank you so much for being her, for being real…” It took actual, physical effort to stop herself from rambling on any longer, tears pouring down her face.

She noticed how grimy he felt, and when she was finally able to open her eyes, Mabel saw how bruised and dirty Soos and Wendy were behind him. She knew they were all real; this horrible place wouldn’t make her feel guilty at the sight of them like this. The blackening landscape and growing rage in its inhabitants eyes confirmed her observation.

“Come on. The real world needs us. Let’s get out of here and kick Bill’s ass,” Dipper said, squeezing her again.

“Yeah, let’s…” Mabel said, anger at the stupid dorito boiling inside her.


End file.
